home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Dodge - (Brian Forbes)
Brian Roger Forbes, also known as Brian Knight ''' but much better known by his nickname '''Dodge was a character in Home And Away in 1989 and again in 1995. He was a local criminal who was initially fostered by the Fletcher family but later jailed for arson and murder. He was first seen in Episode 287 and left in Episode 374. He was given parole in 1995 and returned to Summer Bay to seek revenge on Steven Matheson who had played a big part in him being sent to prison. In Episode 1806 he had a cliff side confrontation with Steven and both of them ended up in the sea. Steven survived but Dodge was never seen again and his body was never found... Dodge remains one of the shows most memorable guest characters. He was played by Kelly Dingwall (also known as Kelly Dale). Biography Backstory Brian Roger Forbes was born in about 1970 into a well-off family. 1989 Dodge was fostered by Tom and Pippa Fletcher in 1989 and stayed at Summer Bay House. He started causing trouble for the residents of Summer Bay including torching Celia's Store (Episode 293). The fire resulted in the death of Steven's uncle Philip Matheson who had been asleep in his flat there. Dodge later admitted this (Episode 373) and was detained by Donald Fisher until the police arrived. Dodge was later jailed. 1995 In September 1995, Dodge was given parole and returned to Summer Bay. An unsuspecting Michael rented him a caravan in the caravan park. When Pippa and Steven found out, they were horrified but there was nothing they could do to make him leave. Dodge wanted to get revenge on Steven for his part in his jailing. He certainly succeeded in causing him trouble, even going as far as faking his own death so he could frame Stevo for murder. Philip wasn't the only person Dodge killed. Shortly before he reappeared in Summer Bay, Irene Roberts's unpleasant ex-husband Murdoch (Mud) was found murdered in the bush. It later turned out that Dodge was his killer and that he'd been paid to do the deed by Irene and Mud's eldest son Nathan. In a fun throwback to Dodge's original stint time in Summer Bay, his girlfriend was Lisa Matthews - a woman who was Vicki Baxter's doppelganger. In Episode 1806, Dodge and Steve had a showdown on the cliffs. They fell several metres into the sea. Stephen survived unhurt and was rescued. Dodge, on the other hand, was never seen again. Memorable info Birthday: About 1971 Died: October 1995 (Body never found, presumed dead, Harold Bishop style lol) Full Name: Brian Roger Forbes First Line: "Give us a couple. Bleedin' hell!" (to Sally, as he stole her lollies) Last Line: "Feelin' lucky, Stevo? Wanna see if we can fly?" Gallery H&a ep 293.png|Dodge the firestarter blows up Celia's Store, killing Phillip Matheson. See also Dodge - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 1995. Category:1989 minor characters. Category:1995 minor characters. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:1995 deaths. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Killers. Category:Memorable guest characters Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Births circa 1970.